Jurasic High School
by Lillyflower01
Summary: Jurassic World high school AU with human!dinosaurs. Moving to a new school is hard, but it's even harder when you're trapped in the middle of the biggest drama of the school year. Even through the backstabbing, fake friends, boys, and insane adventures Blue Grady learns that life's not so bad.
1. Chapter 1

**The storyline for this is going to be similar to _Mean Girls_ , but I'm trying to change it up a lot so it's not like you're reading an exact replica of the story.**

 **Also, Zach and Gray are going to be closer in age in this story than they are in the actual movie (I think) and, yes, all the dinosaurs are going to be human.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic World, Mean Girls, or any of the characters.**

CHAPTER ONE

"You four excited to go to your new school?" Grinned Owen.

He looked proudly at his four daughters as he handed them each a backpack.

"I guess," Murmured Blue.

"I'm super excited!" Beamed Charlie.

Echo didn't say anything. She just looked as if she were about to be mildly sick.

"Why couldn't we just stay at our old school?" Pouted Delta.

"Because we live too far away now," Owen informed. "Now get going or you'll be late."

"Bye, dad!" Chorused the girls. "Love you."

"Bye," Owen cried out. "Have a good day at school!"

Blue wandered down the road, her sisters close behind her. Charlie skipped happily while Delta swaggered down the sidewalk, obviously trying to be cool although that wasn't easy when her sister acted like an over excited kindergarden student. Echo walked behind all of them, starring gloomily at the pavement.

"Okay pack," Cried Blue once they were close enough to see the school. "We only get one chance at a first impression, so try and make it a good one. This new school's gonna be great, maybe even better than our old school!"

Delta scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Oh c'mon. Try and have a good attitude," Huffed Blue.

"Can we just go," Muttered Echo. "I need to get to the bathroom. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Blue sighed. "Yeah, okay, let's go."

Echo bolted away, her dirty blonde hair flying behind her as she ran. Her siblings followed at a slower pace, though it didn't take long for them to enter the school. The front hallway was crammed full of people, either heading to class, talking carelessly with their friends, or searching through their lockers.

"Where do we go to get our locker numbers?" Wondered Charlie.

"Dad said that the vice principle would give us our locker numbers and schedules," Blue told them. "So we probably need to head over to the office."

"Yeah, okay, where is that?" Delta asked with an over exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"Umm...we could ask someone?" Blue suggested.

"Hmm. Oh! What about her?" Delta pointed out a young girl hurrying towards them.

"Shut up. I'm your sister," Hissed Echo.

Delta snickered. "Yeah, I know, _genius_. Did you throw up?"

"No," Muttered Echo.

"Well, good," Smiled Blue. "Now we need to find the office."

Charlie glanced around before bounding towards a young boy in front of one of the bright red lockers.

"Excuse me," She grinned, tapping him on the shoulder.

The boy spun around, looking at them with questioning blue eyes.

"Can you show us where the office is?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," The boy smiled. "Are you new here?"

Charlie nodded. "I'm Charlie. These are my sisters, Blue, Delta, and Echo."

"I'm Gray," The boy introduced himself.

"Erm, so is the office nearby?" Delta wondered.

"Oh! Sorry. Yeah, it's just down this hallway," Gray said.

He led the sisters towards a dark red door, with the word ' _office_ ' written in large letters.

"Thanks," Grinned Blue.

She pushed the door open to reveal a large desk in the middle of the room along with a few chairs. A few other doors led off to places like the principle's office, the vice principle's office, and the teacher's lounge. A girl with ebony black hair sat at the desk, staring at a large computer screen. Blue cleared her throat, but the girl couldn't hear her due to the headphones in her ears. Blue cleared her throat louder, but still no reaction.

"Um-Hello?" She said.

Nothing.

"Hello‽" She raised her voice, waving her hand about in front of the girl's face.

" _Ack_! What? What do you want?" Asked the girl, irritably.

"We're new," Blue informed. "We were told to come here and get our schedules from the vice principle."

"Oh, yes, just go right through that door," The girl told them.

She placed the headphones back into her ears as the girls wandered towards the door. Blue awkwardly knocked against the door, hoping the vice principle was actually inside. The door swung open to reveal a red haired woman.

"Hello," She smiled. "You must be the new girls. I'm Miss Claire Dearing."

"Hi," Blue awkwardly tucked a lock of blue hair behind her ear.

"Your information is right here," Claire picked a few pieces of paper up off the desk behind her. "And I believe your books are already in you lockers. So, I hope you enjoy being taught here."

"Thanks," Murmured Blue as her and her siblings took their papers.

They wandered out of the office, finding Gray still waiting for them in front of the door.

"You're still here," Charlie pointed out.

"Ah-Yeah," Nodded Gray, awkwardly. "I figured I could-erm-show you guys around...or something..."

"That would be great!" Beamed Charlie.

A grin spread across Gray's face. "Great!"

"This school seems great!" Crowed Charlie.

"I don't know if you'll still think that when you actually start your classes," Chuckled Gray.

Blue grabbed his arm, pulling him close to her so she could whisper: "Just pretend this school is great. Delta's already grumpy about changing schools."

The two glanced back at Delta, who was running a hand through her blonde hair, which had a couple green streaks in it.

"Erm...okay," Murmured Gray.

Blue let go of his arm, smiling apologetically at him.

"Delta, I'm sure you'll love school here," Gray smiled.

Delta rolled her green eyes. "Whatever. Just show us where our lockers are."

Gray nodded and looked over the papers.

"Hey, Blue, your locker's right by mine!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, cool!" Grinned Blue.

Gray pointed out the rest of the lockers, a large smile on his face.

"What class do you have first?" Gray asked as him and Blue wandered towards their lockers.

"Erm, english," Blue informed.

"Oh, cool," Smiled Gray.

"What class do you have?" Blue wondered.

"Also english, but we're not in the same class," Gray shrugged.

Blue furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know?"

"Well, you're not a freshman, right?" Gray chuckled just the slightest bit.

"You're a freshman‽" Exclaimed Blue. "Wha-for some reason I thought you were at least a sophomore."

"Really?" Gray snickered.

"Yeah. Oh, ya know, Charlie's a freshman," Blue told him.

"Oh?" Gray said.

Blue nodded. "Maybe you'll have some classes together."

"Yeah," Gray nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah. Erm-Are you a sophomore?"

"I'm a junior," Blue informed.

"Oh. My brother's a junior," Gray smiled.

"Well then maybe I'll have some classes with him," Stated Blue.

As it turned out, Blue did have some classes with Gray's brother. However, she didn't meet him until fourth period. Blue was sitting near the back of the classroom, absentmindedly sketching in her notebook when she felt someone sit down next to her. She didn't bother to look at him, she was too focused on her drawing (And she didn't really care). But she had to look at him when he started to talk to her.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, you're one of those new girls right?"

Blue glanced up to find a dark haired boy grinning at her.

"Ah-Yeah," Nodded Blue.

"I'm Zach."

"Blue."

"Like the color?"

"Erm-Yeah."

"My brother's named after a color," Zach informed.

"Um, cool," Blue smiled awkwardly. "I met someone earlier who was named after a color."

"Huh. I didn't know so many people were named after colors," Chuckled Zach.

Blue found herself laughing along with him.

"What're you drawing?" Zach asked, leaning over the table to get a better look at Blue's sketch.

Blue quickly slammed the notebook closed. "Nothing!"

The tips of Zach's lips were pulled down slightly. "Can I not see it?"

"Well, it's erm-it's just kinda-I never really let too many people see my drawings," Blue murmured.

"Why not?" Zach asked. "I'm sure they're great."

Blue rolled her almond, green eyes. "Oh, _great,_ you're one of _those_ boys."

"One of _what_ boys?" Exclaimed Zach, chuckling slightly.

" _Those_ boys!" Blue cried, snickering.

"Alright, I'll pretend like I understand," Laughed Zach.

Their talking died down as the teacher started to speak, but a happy glowing feeling stayed in Blue's stomach. She had finally made a friend-a friend her own age. Gray was great and would probably be a wonderful friend, but she needed some friends in her own grade. Not many other people had talked to her, and if they had talked to her all they'd done was exchange names.

Blue glanced towards Zach out of the corner of her eye, a small smile playing on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Blue wandered into the cafeteria, searching the room for any familiar faces. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a large table in the middle of the room. Even though this table was the largest table in the cafeteria, only two girls were sitting there. They were whispering to each other, glancing snottily at the people around them. Blue tore her eyes away from the girls and continued scanning the cafeteria. her eyes locked on her sisters, who were chatting happily with Gray. Blue hurried through the cafeteria, towards the table and collapsed next to Gray.

"Hiya Blue!" Crowed Charlie, leaning forward so she could see Blue from Gray's other side. "Are you enjoying school?"

"I guess so," Murmured Blue.

"Is something wrong?" Frowned Charlie.

Echo and Delta's heads shot up so they could stare at Blue.

"No," Blue shook her head. "I'm just sort of exhausted. Why's it so hard to make new friends‽"

"I told you this new school wasn't going to be good!" Exclaimed Delta.

Blue rolled her eyes.

"You're just a bundle of sunshine, aren't ya?" Huffed Echo.

Delta grumbled and poked moodily at her food.

"She'll warm up to this place," Blue insisted, quietly.

"Maybe she just has to make a friend," Gray shrugged.

"Maybe," Murmured Blue.

"But don't you count as a friend?" Asked Charlie, her eyes wide.

"Well, I guess," Gray said. "But maybe she needs another friend. Like, someone who's closer to her age and shares the same interests."

Delta sent the younger boy a bored look.

"Do you _know_ anyone the same age as me who shares the same interests?" She deadpanned.

"Well, you seem similar to a lot of my brother's ex-girlfriends," Gray shrugged. "I could introduce you to them."

"Can I meet your brother‽" Delta exclaimed.

Blue and Gray shared a glance.

"Erm-Sure," Gray said.

Delta hopped to her feet. "Well then what're we waiting for?"

Gray sighed and stood up, leading her through the cafeteria. Blue stumbled to her feet and hurried after the teenagers.

"Oh, hey, you're coming too?" Gray smiled.

"Yeah," Nodded Blue. "I wanna meet your brother!"

Suddenly Charlie appeared by Gray's side, with Echo lumbering along behind them.

"Oh, we're all coming?" Huffed Delta.

"I-I wanted to come," Muttered Charlie, her face reddening slightly.

Gray stopped walking, coming to a halt in front of a very familiar dark haired boy.

Gray quietly cleared his throat. "Zach?"

Blue's eyes widened as the boy spun around to reveal Zach.

"Hi Gray," He said, looking only the slightest bit annoyed. "Who's this?" Zach's eyes scanned the group of young girls. "Oh! Hiya Blue!"

"Hi," Smiled Blue.

"You two know each other already?" Frowned Gray.

"We met in history class," Blue explained. "But, I didn't know he was your brother."

"Are these your sisters?" Zach asked.

"Ah, yeah," Nodded Blue.

"I'm Delta," Grinned Delta.

"This is Charlie and Echo," Blue introduced them.

"I'm Zach," Zach smiled, sending the girls a small wave.

"So, maybe you could show me around the campus?" Delta asked, her green eyes wide.

"But didn't Gray already- _Ow_!"

Charlie was cut off by Delta stamping on her foot. The youngest glared at her older sister who chose to ignore Charlie and instead fluttered her eyelashes at Zach.

"Erm-Yeah, sure," Only the slightest bit of confusion showed in Zach's voice.

"Fabulous!" Beamed Delta.

She locked her and Zach's arms together and swaggered away. Blue sighed and started back towards the table they were sitting at earlier. As Blue wandered through the cafeteria, she passed the pair of whispering girls. She had almost passed the table when one of them spoke.

"Hey, you're that new girl, right?"

Blue froze. Then she slowly spun around to find them smiling at her. Their tight, lipstick covered smile didn't quite reach their mascara covered eyes and the amount of jewelry and makeup and two were wearing was making Blue uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah," Nodded Blue as she awkwardly shuffled her feet.

One of the girls had long straight hair that looked as if it had been dyed millions of times before, but now she was too lazy to dye it again so it had faded to a dull grey color.

' _It matches her eyes,'_ Blue dully thought to herself.

The girl's eyes were in fact a dark grey, but they were surrounded by black eye liner and painted by thick black mascara. Her lips were smothered in a dark red lipstick and a small nose piercing was strung through her right nostril.

The other girl had long straight blonde hair and dull blue eyes which were also covered in black eye liner and mascara. Golden hoop earrings hung from her ears, while another piercing was poked through her right, upper earlobe. Pink lipstick was placed on her lips, which matched the pink nail polish on her fingers.

"We like your hair," Declared the first girl.

"Yeah," Nodded the blonde girl.

"Oh-erm-Thanks," Murmured Blue.

The three girls awkwardly stared at each other.

"Why're you still here?" Asked the first girl.

"Ah-erm-um-S-Sorry," Stuttered Blue.

She scurried away, meeting her friends by the table they were sitting at earlier.

"Were-Were they talking to you?" Gray questioned, gesturing to the girls who were now giggling to each other.

"Erm-Yeah," Nodded Blue.

"What did they say?" Gray whispered, as if worried they would hear him.

"They liked my hair," Blue frowned. "Why do you care?"

Gray glanced around. He leaned closer to Blue, causing the other girls to lean closer as well.

"They're the most popular girls in school," Gray quietly informed. "But they're also pure _evil_."

"They can't be that bad," Echo furrowed her eyebrows.

Gray let out a bark of mirthless laughter. "You just wait and see. The blonde one is Kelly Howard. She may be dumb according to the school board, but she knows how to ruin your social life. The last girl who got into a fight with her, Kelly told everyone they weren't allowed to talk to her. Let's just say they listened."

"Who was it?" Charlie asked.

"She moved away," Gray murmured.

"What about the other girl?" Blue questioned. "Who's she?"

"That's Xena Indominous," Gray told the girls. "She's basically the human embodiment of _perfect_." Blue could tell Gray was struggling to hold back an eye roll. " _Everyone_ loves her. And if anyone doesn't, they pretend they do."

"Peer pressure?" Sighed Echo.

"Sort of," Shrugged Gray. "I think Xena's made it her life goal to know everything about everyone. So if anyone even thinks anything bad about her, she'll spill their darkest secrets to everyone."

"How does she know everything?" Frowned Blue.

"Hell if I know," Muttered Gray.

Blue glanced back at the gossiping girls.

' _They don't look_ that _great_ ,' She thought to herself.

"Hey girls! How was your day?" Owen smiled as his daughters filed through the door.

"Great!" Grinned Charlie.

"Alright," Shrugged Echo.

"It was okay," Grumbled Delta.

"It was fun," Smiled Blue.

"Do you want some lunch?" Asked Owen.

"Sure," Shrugged Blue.

"The food at school was terrible," Delta wrinkled her nose.

"It thought it was alright," Shrugged Charlie.

"Well, here's some left over pasta from last night," Owen dumped spaghetti into four separate bowls. "I already warmed it up."

"Thanks!" Chorused the girls.

"So Delta, how was your walk with Zach?" Blue asked, trying to sound careless.

Delta shrugged. "Alright."

"Hmm. Who's Zach?" Owen questioned, sitting down next to his daughters.

"Just some guy we met at school," Delta answered. "He's not my type, though."

"I thought your type was just anyone who was male," Sneered Echo.

"Oh shuddup," Huffed Delta.

Echo just chuckled, earning a snicker from Blue and Charlie and a glare from Owen.

"Just eat your pasta," Sighed their father.

Blue ducked her head down, stuffing a bite of spaghetti into her mouth.

"So are you liking your new school?" Asked Owen.

"Yeah," Blue nodded. "Everyone's really nice."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. " _Everyone_?"

"Well, most people," Shrugged Blue.

"Why don't you think everyone was nice, Charles?" Wondered Owen, looking at his daughter in concern.

"Just because I don't think everyone in the school will be nice, that's all," Muttered Charles.

"Is this because of what Gray said about those girls?" Frowned Echo.

Owen furrowed his eyebrows. "Who said what about who?"

Charlie just huffed and slumped down in her seat. An awkward silence enveloped the family, who continued to cautiously shove pasta into their mouths.

"Well, this is fun, but I should finish my homework," Announced Delta.

Her sisters were quick to agree with her.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Owen as the teenagers hopped to their feet and scurried towards their rooms. "Can you at least put your dishes away? Girls-oh never mind."

He sighed, starring at the messy plates in front of him.

"I guess I'll be cleaning this up," He murmured.


End file.
